I Want It All
I Want It All Я всё это хочу I want it all I want it all I want it all and I want it now Я все это хочу, я все это хочу, я все это хочу, прямо сейчас. Adventure seeker on an empty street Искатель приключений на пустынной улице, Just an alley creeper light on his feet Просто ползущий по улице легкой походкой. A young fighter screaming with no time for doubt Молодой кричащий борец, не имеющий времени на сомнения, With the pain and anger can't see a way out Разве ты не видишь выход сквозь пелену боли и гнева? It ain't much I'm asking I heard him say Я слышу, как он говорит: "Я не многого прошу, Gotta find me a future move out of my way Я должен найти свое будущее, убирайтесь с моей дороги." I want it all I want it all I want it all and I want it now 2x Я все это хочу, я все это хочу, я все это хочу, прямо сейчас. 2x Listen all you people come gather round "Слушайте, все вы, давайте, соберитесь вокруг, I gotta get me a game plan gotta shake you to the ground Я должен придумать план игры для себя, должен сравнять вас с землей. Just give me what I know is mine Лишь дайте то, что мне принадлежит, я знаю. People do you hear me just give me the sign Люди, вы слышите меня? Просто подайте мне знак, It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth Я не многого прошу. Если вы хотите правду, Here's to the future for the dreams of youth Все это в будущем для грез юности. I want it all (give it all) I want it all I want it all and I want Я все это хочу (дайте мне все это), я все это хочу, я все это хочу, it now Прямо сейчас. I want it all (yes I want it all!) I want it all (hey) Я все это хочу (Да, я все это хочу), я все это хочу (эй), I want it all and I want it now Я все это хочу, прямо сейчас. I'm a man with a one track mind Я - человек, одержимый лишь одной идеей, - So much to do in one life time (people do you hear me) Так много нужно сделать за одну жизнь. (Люди, вы слышите меня?) Not a man for compromise and where's and why's and living Я - не тот, кто идет на компромисс, кто задается вопросами "когда" и "почему", lies Кто живет во лжи. So I'm living it all (yes I'm living it all) Так что я проживаю все это (да, я проживаю все это). And I'm giving it all (and I'm giving it all) И я отдаю все это (и я отдаю все это). Yeah yeah Да, да, Yeah yeah yeah yeah Да, да, да, да, I want it all all all all Я хочу это все, все, все, все. It ain't much I'm asking if you want the truth Я не многого прошу. Если вы хотите правду, Here's to the future Все это в будущем. Hear the cry of youth (hear the cry hear the cry of youth) Услышьте крик юности (услышьте крик, услышьте крик юности). I want it all I want it all I want it all and I want it now Я все это хочу, я все это хочу, я все это хочу, прямо сейчас. I want it all (yeah yeah yeah) I want it all I want it all and I Я все это хочу (да, да, да), я все это хочу, я все это хочу, want it now Прямо сейчас. I want it Я хочу это Now Прямо сейчас. I want it I want it Я хочу это, я хочу это. Категория:Песни